Top of the Pyramid
by CindyCinlou555
Summary: Casey takes a bad fall. Derek falls too. Will Casey be okay? Will Derek be able to deal with his new feelings?
1. Chapter 1

Top of the Pyramid

Prologue

I don't own Life with Derek.

Warning: There maybe some bad language and rating might be increased for later chapters.

(Derek's point of view)

Finally they told me they were taking Casey back and I would have to wait here. I stopped them and kissed her cheek. I whispered into her ear. "Be okay Case, I need you." It was the truth and I had admitted it not only to myself but to Casey to. She had to be okay. I need her to be okay.

Author's Note: I am currently writing another story too. I have a lot of this story wrote out on paper but I'll have to find time to type it. I'll try to get the first chapter out soon. This is my first Life with Derek story so I hope everyone enjoys it.

Thanks,

Cindy


	2. Ch1 The Fall

Top of the Pyramid

Author's Note at end of chapter

Chapter 1 The Fall

(Derek's point of view)

Stupid **Cheerleading competition, normally I would love seeing hot girls in short skirts but these girls are freakin nuts. They make the plastics from Mean Girls seem like angels. Yeah I saw Mean Girls Casey and Lizzie were watching it I was just waiting for the game to come on. Give me a break Lindsey Lohan use to be hot. **

**Casey my lovely 17 year old step sister. We both just fisnished our Junior year. Casey is Captin of the team and Dad made me coming because she goes to my hokey games. It's not like I ask her too. What really sucked this year is that my formally geeky and klutzy step sister is the most popular girl in the school and next year will probably even be worse. **

** I just figured after her break up with Max she would quit. But Casey made it her mission to become the best cheerleader ever. She practiced everyday until she got so good they made her Captin. As soon as she became Captin every guy wanted her. I turned into her bodyguard and now I don't even have a girlfriend since I spend all of time protecting Casey. **

** Bring us back to this wonderful day. I had to get up at 5 am. I hate getting up early. Then I had to hear Casey spaz out. Now I am watching the team dance. This so isn't real sports. Though I have to say out team is really good not that I would ever tell Casey that. **

** Oh great now there doing Casey's prefect prymid. Space Case had to be at the very top. They are lifting Casey she almost to the top. Then Casey's legs are shaking and she falls. All the girls start to fall on top of her. I start to laugh klutzilla lives. The girls are all helping eachother up. But Casey isn't up yet. **

** I stopped laughing. Casey was still on the ground. I looked over at Nora. Her face was frozen in a shocked look. Dad was trying to get Nora's attention but she wasn't answering him. Lizzie's sobbing into Edwin's shoulder and he looks as worried as Dad does. Marti is right next to me. She clinging to my leg crying for Casey. I felt shocked. Casey was really hurt.**

** I noticed a parmedic leaning over Casey. Nora still wasn't moving. I suddenly couldn't take just stand here waiting and doing nothing. I ran down the blenchers towards where Casey was laying. **

** Ashely Casey's co-captin saw me and cried out. "Oh no Derek she's not waking up." I pulled Ashely out of my way. I knelt down next to the parmedic and asked. "Will she be okay?" He glanced at me and said. "We've called for an ambulance." I nodded to him.**

** He let me get closer to Casey. As I starred at her something came over me. I promised myself that id she woke up I would treat her right. I wouldn't make fun of her anymore. I would appericate all the good thing about her. **

** The** ambulance came after they checked her quickly they put her on a stretcher. They were about to load her in when they asked. "Who's going with her?" I looked over at Nora who was hysterical and decided to speak up shock everyone I'm sure. "I'll go with her Dad you can meet us at the hospital." I said getting in. Dad nodded as the shut the door.

"So are you the boyfriend?" The paramedic asked as he hooked Casey up to a bunch of different machines. "Huh?" I asked not really understanding what he asked. "Are you the girl's boyfriend?" He asked again in such a calm tone. I was pissed and yelled. "First of all the girl's name is Casey and no I'm her stepbrother." "Oh sorry man well Casey is stable. Her heart rate and blood pressure are good so far." He explained. "Why isn't she waking up? And will she be okay?" I asked desperate to see her eyes. "Sorry I don't have an answer to either of those but we are almost to the hospital less than five minutes." I took Casey's hand in mine.

A few minutes later we arrived at the hospital. I heard the paramedic giving all Casey's information. Then they were trying to get my attention. "Huh?" I asked letting them know I didn't hear them. "Is she allergic to anything?" The doctor asked. "Oh um yeah codeine I think." I was shocked I had remember and promised myself that I would learn everything I didn't know about Casey soon enough. "Sorry young man but you have to stay here. We'll let you know something soon." The doctor said. I stopped them and kissed Casey's cheek and whispered. "Be okay Case, I need you to be." The wheeled her away leaving me alone.

Author's Note: Okay in this fan fic there is no Sally or Truman. Also they are both 17 Derek's almost 18 and it starts at the end of their Junior year as mentioned. I have a lot wrote already. I will be posting chapters 2 and 3 tomorrow. Hope you enjoy.

Cindy


	3. Ch 2 She Fell He Falls

Top of the Pyramid Ch.2 She fell/ He Falls

(Derek's point of view)

Nora, Dad, and the kids arrived at the hospital. Nora was officially out of shock and wanting answers. First she questioned me and then the nurses. Lizzie was still crying into Edwin's shoulder. I saw Marti sitting next to them she was still crying too.

I went over and picked her up sitting her in my lap. "Derek?" She whispered clearly scared. "Yeah sweetheart." I replied. "Will Casey be okay?" She asked. I looked at her and said. "I hope she will." Lizzie had stopped crying to. "Marti will you go to the bathroom with me?" She asked. Marti smiled a little and got up to go with Lizzie.

Edwin came over and sat beside me. "Are you okay?" He asked quietly. "No Ed I'm not." I replied honestly. "Will she be okay?" He asked almost pleading with his eyes for me to say yes. "I don't know. She hasn't woke up." I explained. "I hope she will." He commented. "She has to be." I whispered. Then Edwin did something that was rare for us he hugged me.

Lizzie and Marti came back from the bathroom both looking better. Lizzie looked and me and asked. "Can I talk to you for a second?" I was surprised Lizzie and I didn't usually do the heart to heart thing. But normally she did that with Casey and she couldn't. I nodded to her. As we walked away I saw Marti climbing into Edwin's lap.

Lizzie pulled me over away from the other people in the waiting room. I sat down in a chair next to her waiting. We sat there awkwardly for a few minutes. Finally Lizzie broke the silence and asked. "Do you hate Casey?" I was upset to hear her ask that. "No Liz I don't hate her." I said softly. "I'm sorry Derek it's just she's Casey my big sister and I need her to be okay." Lizzie said. "I know Lizzie and I don't hate Casey not even close. She'll be okay she has to." I said with a grin. I pulled Lizzie into a hug. "Thanks Derek." She said as she pulled away. "No problem."

The wait seemed to drag on. Then the doctor finally came out. I rushed next to Dad and Nora to hear the news. "Mr. and Mrs. Venturi right?" The doctor said. "Yes that's us and this is Derek Casey's stepbrother." Nora replied. "So there is good news and bad news." The doctor told us. We all waited for the doctor to speak. "The bad news is we aren't sure when Casey will be waking up. It could be as little as hours or as long as week's maybe even months." Nora and I gasped at the same time.

"The good news is she won't have any long term damage at most there could be some temporary memory loss." The doctor explained. "Can we see her?" I asked anxiously. I saw Dad and Nora's mouths both drop in shock. "We are getting her room set up now. I will have a nurse come get you soon." He doctor said before he walked away.

I noticed the whole cheerleading team, Ralphie, Sheldon, Emily, and Sam were in the waiting room. I wasn't sure how long they had even been there. I didn't really want to deal with a bunch of crying cheerleaders. I knew I needed to tell them something. So I texted Sam and told him to bring Emily and I would update them. I meet them over in the same corner were I had talked to Lizzie. I saw Dad and Nora talking to the kids.

Sam and Emily both came running over. "D will she be okay?" Sam spoke up asking. Emily was crying. "Yeah but they aren't sure when she'll wake up it could be hours or even months." I admitted. Emily's jaw dropped. I grabbed her shoulder and squeezed it. She calmed down a little. "Is that it D?" Sam questioned he could tell there was more. "Yeah there could be a little temporary memory loss." I explained to them. Emily started to ask me a bunch of stupid questions. Lucky for me Nora interrupted and asked if Emily could take the kids home and watch them until Dad and I got there.

I guess Dad and Nora were starting to get I cared. I wanted to be there. After everyone left and Nora went to make a phone call Dad came to talk to me. "Are you okay son?" He questioned with a look of concern. "Me what yeah Dad I'm fine. You need to keep your worry for Nora and Casey." I told him in the most serious voice I had ever used.

After Nora got back the nurse showed us to Casey's room. Her head was wrapped in a bandage and she had an I.V. and some other monitor's and stuff on. I gasped but not because of the wires or bandages. Had Casey always been so beautiful I wondered. I knew she had. Dad and I sat on the couch at the fool of the bed while Nora sat in a chair next to Casey holding her hand.

The nurse asked if Nora was staying the night. She was of course. I wanted to stay too but I figured I couldn't. Dad kissed Nora and told me it was time to leave. I walked over to Casey's bed side. I whispered to her. "Remember our deal Case please wake up." Then I kissed her cheek and we left.

I couldn't sleep at all. I starred at the ceiling most of the night. Finally it was six only two more hours until visiting began. I rushed to shower and then I ate breakfast. Dad was getting the kids up so I shouted. "See you at the hospital." I was driving as fast as possible without getting a ticket.

When I got to Casey's room I went on in. Nora was asleep in the chair while Dennis Casey's dad was on the couch asleep. Nora looked up and yawned before asking. "Hey Derek what time is it?" "Shortly after eight." I replied. Nora blinked a few times then asked. "Is everything okay?" I looked confused but then I chuckled and answered. "Yeah Nora everything is fine. I just wanted to check on Case." "Sorry Derek no changes yet." Nora responded almost in tears. I heard Dennis getting up. "Oh hi Derek." He said. "Um hey." I replied a bit nervous. I wasn't sure why I was nervous talking to Casey and Lizzie's Dad I had done it before.

Nora and Dennis went to talk with Casey's doctors. I wasn't sure why but I was happy to be alone with Casey. "Hey Case you look so beautiful." I found my self saying as I kissed her cheek again. This girl was turning me into mush and I didn't even care. "Come on Case wake up please?" I begged yet again.

Dad, Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti appeared in the room about 20 minutes later. I backed away from the bed so they could greet her. Lizzie started crying and Edwin looked worried about Lizzie and scared. Edwin took Lizzie out of the room quickly. Dad asked me to watch Marti and then disappeared too. Marti was brave she was sitting on Casey's bed talking to her.

"Smerek?" Marti asked. "Yes Smarti?" "Why won't Casey wake up?" She asked. Oh great she leaves that question for me. "I don't know but she'll wake up soon you just have to keep believing." I told her unsure if I had said it for her benefit or mine. Marti went back to telling Casey all about everything she had done since yesterday and then started telling her stories. Finally Dad and Nora came back.

"Derek?" Nora said softly. "Yes Nora." "We have a favor to ask. Could you stay with Casey for while?" She asked. I grinned and said. "Not a problem." I was so happy. I got Casey to myself. Dennis has a conference call. Dad and Nora took the kids home. Marti wanted to stay though.

I had been telling Casey stories from my childhood when Sam, Emily, and Sheldon showed up. "Hey guys." I greeted them. Emily acted pretty much like Lizzie had and Sheldon was stuck with her crying all over him. Thankfully Sheldon took Emily out of the room. It was just Sam and I. Sam went over kissed Casey's cheek and whispered something in her ear.

"So D where's the family?" He asked. "Dad made Nora take a break and Dennis went to his hotel." I explained. I couldn't help but going back over to Casey's side and holding her hand. Sam moved a chair next to me. I noticed him grinning at me. "What Dude?" I asked a little annoyed. "You figured it out didn't you?" He asked. "What are you talking about?" I asked confused. "You love her. You love Casey." He stated. I starred in shock but I knew it was true I was in love with her and I had no idea how it had even happened.

I wasn't sure what to say. I wasn't supposed to fall in lover with her. But I sure as hell didn't lover her like a sister. He just kept smiling and then asked. "When did you figure it out?" "When she fell and didn't get back up." I answered honestly. "Took you long enough D." I looked at him confused. "D man I figured out you were falling for her when I decided I wanted to ask her out and you acting all weird. I figured out it was jealousy." He said laughing. I couldn't help but smile and nod in agreement.

"So I guess Casey doesn't know?" He asked. "No man are you kidding. You can't tell her Sam. She's just Casey and she's way too good for me." I rambled. Sam laughed and asked. "What if she likes you or maybe even loves you too?" "There's no way Casey could ever feel like that about me. I've always been so mean to her. I'm sure she hates me." "She doesn't hate you D. I promise man." Sam said. "She doesn't hate me. How do you know?" I asked. "She told me." He declared.

"What did she tell you?" "She said she cared about you and not like a brother." He told me. "When?" I choked out. "About a month ago I think." He said. "Why didn't you tell?" I asked pissed. "D man you just told me you didn't realize how you felt until yesterday." "I didn't but damn Sam maybe it would've given me a push to be nicer at least. What if something happens?" I asked not truly wanting to believe I would never get to make up for how mean I had been. He patted me on the back and said. "Just tell her how you feel when she wakes up." "I can't tell her until I'm sure she feels the same way."

Sam left after a while. The nurses came and check in on Casey. I was watching a Hockey game and holding Casey's hand when the phone rang. It was Nora. I talked her into letting me stay the night. After the Hockey game I went and got food whole Dennis visited with Casey. I told him to go back to his hotel room and rest. He agreed to. I sat holding Casey's hand all night. The nurse was trying to talk me into lying down but I was happy was I was.

The next morning Dennis woke me up. "Morning Derek does Casey know?" He asked. I blinked a few times. "Morning Sir does she know what?" I asked thinking there's no way he can tell how I feel. "Does she know you're in lover with her?" She asked with a smirk. My mouth dropped I started to shake from nerves. He laughed and said. "It's okay Derek just treat my baby right." All I could do was nod.

It seemed like everyone who had ever met Casey came to the hospital that day. Lucky for me Sam asked if he could have a few moments alone with Casey and he pulled me into the room with him. I laughed and said. "I owe you big time Sammy." "It's alright just go talk to your girl." He said chuckling. Dad and Nora stayed that night. I had the kids by myself. Lizzie was depressed. Edwin was trying to cheer Lizzie up. And Marti was hyper. Me well I was annoyed I wanted to be with Casey I missed her already. I realized Casey had slept through the first day of summer break. I couldn't help but wonder how many more she would sleep through.

I laid in my bed trying to sleep. I finally drifted off dreaming of Casey. I dreamt Casey woke up and told me she loved me and wanted me to be her boyfriend. Emily and Sheldon showed up with breakfast. Then Emily helped me get Marti ready. Emily and Sheldon were taking the kids and her little brother to the zoo.

When they left I rushed up to the hospital. I saw Dennis in the room alone. He was sitting next to Casey. I saw he looked upset. I panicked and asked. "Dennis is she okay?" He smiled a little and said. "She's still the same but not any worse." I took a breath in relief. "What wrong?" I asked trying not to be nosey. "My firm has a huge case they really need my help so I am going to have to go back to New York already." He explained. "Oh that sucks." "Yeah I told Nora I would just tell them no but she said Casey would be angry with me when she woke up if she knew I was putting my job at risk." He said. I laughed but said. "Nora's right Case would go off at you."

"My boss promised me his jet if anything happens I can get right back here." He explained. "I'll make sure you stay updated and here's my cell number." I said writing it down. He kissed Casey and said. "Princess I love you wake up soon okay?" He turned to me and said. "Take good care of my little girl." "Yes Sir." I said shaking his hand.

Nora and Dad had gone home to shower and eat. When they got home Marti was sick. So I talked Nora into staying with Marti while I stayed with Casey. I was happy not only did I get to stay with Casey but I didn't have to see Marti sick.

Author's Note: I am so sorry it took so long to get this chapter ready. I took a fall at work. Nothing serious but I'm bruised up then I had computer issues. I am hoping to have another chapter up soon. I promise to have one up be the weekend if my computer is good. Thank you for read and reviewing.

Cindy


	4. Ch 3 Are we friends?

Top of the Pyramid

Ch. 3 Are we friends?

(Derek's point of view)

Author's Note at end of chapter

[Two weeks later]

It's been 17 days since Casey's fall. She's still out. Nora had to go back to work. I've been here as much as humanly possible. The nurses all know me by name now. I've heard a lot of gossip from them. But they're all so nice. Sara's my favorite. She knows everything about me and Casey including my feelings which grow everyday.

I was lying on the couch in Casey's room almost asleep when I heard something. It sounded like a moan. I jumped off the couch and ran over to her bed side. She moaned again louder this time. Then I saw her open her eyes and blink a few times. She looks around the mostly dark room. "Derek, where are we?" She asked in a tiny voice. I hugged her and shouted. "Oh Case I'm so glad you're awake."

She gave me a strange look and then spoke again. "Um yeah Derek are you okay?" I stopped hugging her and chuckled. "Sorry Case but you've been out of it for a long time." I apologized. "Oh what happened?" She asked sounding scared. "Let me call the nurse." I told her not wanting to get ahead of ourselves. I pushed the button and heard a familiar nurse's voice. "What can we do for you tonight Derek?" Sara asked. "Casey's awake." I practically was cheering. "I'll call Dr. Anderson and then we'll be in to get her vitals." She said.

Casey was just starring at me. "Um Derek she knew your name." "I've been here a lot." I admitted blushing a little. She looked so shocked. Shortly after they got Casey's vitals the doctor came in. Sara told us she had called Nora and Dad they were on their way. "Hi Casey I'm Dr. Anderson I've been treating you since you've came in. It's nice to see you awake." He said. "Thank you." Casey whispered to him.

The doctor began examine Casey. Then he asked her a few questions. "Can you tell me who this is?" He asked pointing to me. "Derek Venturi He's my uh step brother." She said smiling. "Very good. What is your full name and birthday." "Cassandra Isabella McDonald I was born March 22, 1991." She responded. "And how old are you Casey?" The doctor asked. "I'm 15 years old." I gasped. "Casey what is the last thing you remember?" He questioned. I couldn't believe it shit Casey doesn't remember the last two years. "I tripped at school and hot my head on my locker I think." She said.

I was in shock. I knew she could have some memory loss I just never imagined two years worth. I kept thinking what if it isn't temporary. "Is something wrong?" Casey asked looking at me for answers. I turned to the doctor who started explaining. "Casey you have some memory loss it will only be temporary." Casey started crying. Damn I hate to see anyone cry but especially Casey. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. "How much memory loss?" Casey asked as she cried. "I actually need to go speak with your parents so I will let Derek fill you in. You can answer Casey questions correctly right Derek?" The doctor asked.

"Sure I can answer her questions. Since its temporary and will all come back to her. Thank you Dr. Anderson." I said. Casey smiled a little through her tears and said. "Yes thank you Dr. Anderson." Sara came in and told him that our parents had arrived. "Please put them in my office and I'll be right there. Derek take good care of our patient and I will see you in the morning." The doctor told us leaving.

When the door shut Casey began to sob. She was crying so hard she was shaking. "Derek I'm not 15 am I?" She questioned. I wanted to say sure your 15 but I knew I had to be honest and said. "No Case, you're 17." This time she gasped. "How did this happen Derek?" "About 17 days ago you had a cheer leading competition. You're Captain and you said you should be on top of your pyramid and fell. The other girls fell on top of you and you hit your head. Everyone else was fine and got back up but you." I explained to her.

"I am Captain of the cheerleading team?" She questioned quietly shock. "Yelp and the most popular girl in the school." I bragged. "Is this a joke?" She asked hurting me a little bit. "No Casey I'm 100% serious." "Why would I become a cheerleader?" She questioned. I could tell she wanted answers. "Your stupid ex boyfriend Max was football Quarterback you did it for him I think?"

Lucky for me Nora and Dad came in before I had to talk about Max anymore. Nora rushed over to Casey moving me out of her way. "Oh baby I'm so glad your awake." Nora gushed. Dad went beside Nora smiling at Casey he said. "Hey Case it's good to see those blue eyes." Casey blushed and started talking to them a little. I interrupted and offered. "Nora I'll go call Dennis if you want me to?" Nora smiled and said. "Thanks Derek tell him Casey will call him in the morning."

Dennis was so happy to hear Casey was awake. He had been so worried. I told him about her temporary memory loss he told me not to worry. We talked for a bit then I called Sam. He promised to come up in the morning.

When I got back to the room Casey was telling Nora and Dad to go home. Then she told Nora she couldn't take tomorrow off from work either. I almost laughed at Casey bossing Nora around. I finally spoke up. "Yeah you guys go on home I'll stay here with Case just like we planned." Casey blushed and said. "You don't have to stay either Derek I'm okay really." "I'm staying Casey no arguing." I stated firmly letting her know I meant it. "Okay." She said softly smiling at me. Dad and Nora left around two to get some sleep before work.

Once we were alone Casey was quiet. She looked upset. "Are you okay Case?" I asked. "Sorry I thought you were lying earlier." She blurted out. I laughed and said. "Casey its fine I lie a lot." She giggled. I saw the look she was giving me and asked. "Do you have more questions now?" She smiled shyly and said. "Yes I have a few." "Okay go ahead."

"Are we friends?" She asked making my mouth drop open. "We weren't friends but I would like to be if you do." I told her in the most sincere voice I could. "I would like to be friends." She said blushing again. Her blush was so cute I loved I was the one making it happen.

"First tell me about our friends." Casey suggested. "Well Emily is dating Sheldon and it looks like she might finally be over her crush on me. Sam is single but I think he is crushing on someone. Ralphie is always single." I finished as we both laughed. "What about me?" She asked avoiding my gaze. "You haven't had a boyfriend since Max. A few crushes but your always busy with school, the team, the family, or Emily so you don't seem to mind." "What about you?" She asked blushing harder. "I'm single too." I said with a chuckle. "Wow the ladies man is single." She teased. "Yelp though I have a crush on someone. Anyways do you have anymore questions?" I asked changing the subject. "How are my grades?" I laughed and so did she. "You finished the year number two in our class." She smiled.

She had a strange look on her face then she turned bright red. "Am I still a virgin?" She asked quietly. I spit my soda everywhere and said. "I have no idea Case." I wanted to say I hope so but I couldn't say that. "I'll ask Emily." She said. Then I told her about her other best friend her co-captain Ashley.

I saw in was almost light out so I said. "Case you better get some sleep." I kissed her forehead. "Thanks Derek for everything." I smirked and said. "It's okay I don't mind." She giggled and then drifted off to sleep. I finally fell asleep too.

The next day Casey was already remembering more of the past two years. The cheerleading team came by right before our family did. Sheldon and Emily stopped by too. Emily stayed the longest. When Marti burst through the door and threw herself at Casey who was sitting up in the bed. "Hi Marti." Casey said laughing. "I missed you." Marti yelled. Casey said. "I missed you too." She hugged Marti close and whispered in her ear. I had to smile at the sight of the two girls I love most in the world hugging.

Doctor Anderson came in and told us Casey could go home tomorrow. I wasn't sure how to react. I wanted Casey home but what would happen then? Will it be as easy as it has been? Can she really forget how mean I've been in the past? Can I be nice? How will I keep my feelings to myself?

Author's note: The next chapter will be called Home. I hope everyone is enjoying reading. I appreciate the reviews. Hopefully the next chapter will be up this week.

Thank you,

Cindy


	5. Author's Note

Top of the Pyramid Author's Note

Author's Note: I am not giving up on this story. I have been busy with my other fan fic and I am working on some new ideas but I will update soon. Happy New Year!!!

Thank you for all your reviews and for reading,

Cindy


	6. Ch 4 Home

Top of the Pyramid Ch. 4 Home

Author's Note: Sorry I didn't update. Life has been so busy. I hope everyone enjoys the new chapter. The next chapter is called My Best Friend. I will try to have it up some time this week. Thank you to enjoy reading and reviewing.

Cindy

(Derek's point of view)

I helped Casey get ready for her release from the hospital. "Derek?" She said quietly. "Yeah Case." "What happens when we get home?" She asked looking shy. I almost laughed we were sharing thoughts now. "Did you mean it about us being friends?" She questioned looking really upset. I wanted to kick myself in the balls. She thought I didn't actually mean it. I didn't want her to be worried about that. But I knew she couldn't trust me yet.

"Princess I want to be your friend. You're a good person and I care about you." I said honestly. "That's the first time you've called me Princess and I didn't mind." She said with a giggle. "Do you think of me as a sister?" She asked blushing. "No Case I don't. You're my friend and my roommate." I said with a smirk. She laughed and said. "Good cause I don't think of you as a brother either." I noticed she was blushing again. She couldn't like me like that. No way! There's no way.

Nora and Dad came they finished helping us get ready for Casey to go home. After I helped Casey get settled Dad called me into the kitchen. "D what is going on with you and Casey?" He asked in his Dad voice. "Her accident made me realize how much I actually care about her. And it's not like a sister either more like um friend." I tried to explain. He grinned and said. "Friend huh?" "Yeah Dad friend." "Okay good I guess because your friend is going to need you." He said seriously. "I know Dad and I'll be here." I answered just as serious. "I know you planned to get a summer job but maybe you could just help with Casey and around the house and I'll make sure you have enough money for what you want." He explained. "Sounds great Dad it's not a big deal to help with Case though."

"D it is a huge deal. She is still sore and has some gaps in her memory. She needs someone to be there not just physically son." "I know Dad I'll be there I'll be the best friend she ever had." I said sincerely. "Good D."

The first few days I stayed in the chair in Casey's room. I was so worried she would wake up and need something and I wouldn't be there. It was hard at first to get Casey to relay on me. Finally Casey made me go to my bed. But she promised to yell or tap on the wall if you need anything. Then something happened.

Casey had been heading for the bathroom when something happened. Her head started to hurt and she got dizzy. I heard the crash and ran towards the bathroom. Casey was on the floor crying. I picked her up helped her to the bathroom. Then instead of putting her back in her bed I put her in mine. I knew you shouldn't but I couldn't take anymore. I was going crazy. Casey didn't say a word.

Finally Casey told me about her dizzy spell. I held her close while she talked. She finally drifted off to sleep. I had only been asleep about an hour when I heard crying. I turned over to see Casey was still sleeping. She started whimpering. "Case, it's okay." I whispered in her ear. "Derek please don't let me die." She mumbled in her sleep. "Case baby you're okay." Finally she settled back down. I hated seeing her like this.

The next morning I carried Casey back to her bed and sat in the chair next to her. I couldn't go back to sleep so I watched her sleep. Nora came in and scolded me for sleeping in the chair that was until I told her about Casey's fall. Nora agreed to go buy a cot for Casey's room. I tried to talk to Casey about her nightmares but she just told me she didn't remember them. I knew she was lying but I decided to let it go.

Emily and Sam came over in the afternoon. We all sat and watched movies. I even let Casey pick the movies out. That led to Sam and Emily smiling at me. I could tell how tired Casey was though. Casey fell asleep during the second movie. Sam and Emily decided to leave and let us get some rest. I carried Casey upstairs to her bed. I laid her down kissed for forehead and whispered. "Sweet dreams baby." After I got Casey settled I laid down on the cot and found myself falling asleep with even more concern and love for her.


	7. Ch 5 Bestfriends

Top of the Pyramid

Ch. 5 My Best Friend

Author's Note: Sorry it has taken me so long. I've been super busy with work and writing on my other fan fic. I might be changing the rating to mature around chapter 8 or 9. Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing. Hope you enjoy! Sorry it's so short another chapter is coming soon!!!

Cindy

(Derek's point of view)

[Two weeks later]

Casey was getting stronger now. I had gone back to sleeping in my own room. I kind of missed sleeping in the room with Casey but I still tugged her in every night. The doctor told Casey she could start taking small outings. When the doctor left Casey turned to me and asked if she could buy me lunch. Her memory had improved she could remember almost everything except the fall itself. Casey seemed impressed when I knew her order at lunch. I could help but smirk at her.

"Derek do you uh plan to stay stuck to my side all break?" Casey asked in her teasing voice. I chuckled and said. "Yelp I do." She got a huge grin in her face and said. "Good, you've become a really good friend to me." I was starting to hate the word friend as much as step-brother. But I knew if Casey found out my feelings she would totally freak out.

Casey and I have become inseparable. No guys dared ask her out and no girls were asking me out. If they did try to ask us out or even flirt we both responded with an I'm not interested right now. I knew why I wasn't interested in any other girls but I had no idea why Casey hadn't been dating. When I asked Casey about it she responded that she just wanted to spend her break with her friends. But I quickly noticed most of her time was spent with me. She had barely even called Emily or Ashley and when they called she only talk for a short time. Of coarse I wasn't spending much time with Sam or Ralphie either.

One night I heard a knock at my door. I knew it wasn't Casey. Because even though we didn't fight much anymore we still busted into each others rooms without knocking. On my part I was hoping to catch her getting dressed at some point.

I opened the door to see Nora standing there. "Yes Nora?" "Can we talk Derek?" She asked in a serious voice. I couldn't remember doing anything wrong and if I did Dad would be with her. "Sure come on in." I replied. I threw the clothes out of my computer chair so she could sit down. "What can I help you with Nora?" I asked. She smiled that huge smile that Casey always did. Nora was up to something. "It's not me that needs help it's you." She replied in a knowing voice. I was confused.

"What do you mean Nora?" I asked. "Are you in love with my daughter?" She asked in s curious voice. I started to cough and choke. What the hell? How did she know? She grinned at me and said. "You are, you're in love with Casey." I looked up at Nora feeling guilty. "Relax Derek you didn't kill anyone. You fell in love with a girl who happens to be my daughter." Nora said. "But she's my step-sister." I mumbled feeling ashamed. "Yes she is but you can't help who you love." Nora replied making me feel a little better. "How long have you known?" I questioned.

"George and I suspected for a long time but when Casey got hurt I knew for sure." She answered. "Dad knows." I choked out as she laughed. "Sure he knows It's okay Derek it's all going to work out." She said putting her arm around me. "How Nora? I'm in love with my step-sister. I use to treat her like dirt and now were best friends." I said sadly. Nora pulled me into a hug and whispered. "Because I believe my daughter loves you as much as you do her. So I'm going to help you get her." I was shocked to hear my step-mom say that. I knew Nora was cool but damn she was really cool. Now I knew how Dad had fallen for Nora.

Casey busted into the room. She looked at me and then Nora. We were still hugging. "Oh um, I'm sorry am I interrupting?" She questioned blushing. I laughed a little. "No sweetheart Derek and I were just talking. He was telling me all about your plans for this weekend." Nora answered. I looked at her confused. Was this part of Nora's plan to help me get Casey? "Well George and I are taking Marti to visit Aunt Marie and Edwin and Lizzie both have sleep over. We figured since you two aren't fight anymore we can trust you to stay home alone." Nora explained. Both Casey and I were smiling the house all to our selves for the weekend sounded prefect. But I wasn't sure how this fit into Nora plan. She winked at me and I knew Nora and I would be talking again later.


	8. Chapter 6 Getting Casey

Top of the Pyramid Ch.6 Getting Casey

Warning: There is some mature discussion. I might be changing the rating soon.

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update. I'm going to try and get a few chapters up ASAP. Work was busy and I was finishing my other fan fic. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed and our reading.

Cindy

[Two days later]

Dad and Nora were packing up the car. Edwin and Lizzie had already left. Marti was telling Casey bye they were both hugging like it was going to be more than just a weekend. But I just smiled at them. Then I told Marti bye. Dad came in and asked to see me in the kitchen. I knew it was time for rules and such.

"Okay time for the rules. Number one no parties what so ever. Number two no destroying the house. You break it you buy it. Number three is be careful. Now Son I wish you good luck with Case well here." He said handing me a box of condoms. I turned bright red. "Case isn't ready for that." I said looking at the condoms. "You never know Derek. It's better to be safe than sorry." Dad explained.

Nora appeared in the kitchen with Casey. I put the condoms in my pocket. Nora hugged me and whispered. "There's a letter for Casey upstairs. Tell her how you feel and if she feels the same give her my letter." Nora instructed. Then she grinned and added. "Oh and Dennis wants you to call him." "Oh no." I said as she laughed. Casey gave us both weird looks. "I love you both." Nora said as Dad pulled her and Marti out of the house.

I closed the door and Casey ran up and hugged me. "Home alone just us. How great is this?" Casey shouted. I laughed as she twirled around. "A few months ago you wouldn't have said that. Matter of fact this would've been your worse nightmare." I said. She blushed and said. "Well that was then and this is now." I smiled and nodded in agreement.

"So Case I got our whole weekend scheduled." I said. Her mouth dropped as I gave her the printed out schedule I made. "Derek you made a schedule." She said gasping in shock. I cracked up laughing and said. "Yes my dear I did. Now go upstairs and shower. Sam, Emily, Sheldon, and Ashley will be here soon." I stood by the stairs laughing at her still shocked face.

If she only knew the real schedule. Tonight was just so I could prepare for the rest of the weekend. We ordered Chinese and were watching movies. Emily was sitting on Sheldon's lap. Sam and Ashley were sitting side by side holding hands. Some how Casey ended up sitting on the floor in front of me. She was right between my legs too. Sam was smiling at me. I saw him mouthing go for it.

So I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around Casey pulling her up into my lap. I was nervous about what her response would be. She just turned around smiling and said. "Thanks D the floor was hurting my back." I hugged her waist and whispered into her ear. "Not a problem Babe." I felt her freeze. Shit I called her Babe. When I turned so I could look at her she didn't look mad. She was actually blushing bright red.

Sheldon noticed Emily falling asleep and announced they should leave. Then Sam offered to drive Ashley home. I was looking at Casey who was falling asleep against my shoulder. "Case we should get to bed." "No D please can we just finished the movie?" Casey asked as she curled closer to me. I liked having her so close. So I just nodded.

About three hours later I woke up still in my chair. Casey was laying snuggled into my lap. I could hear her cute little snores. I knew we needed to move but I didn't want to let her go. So I some how got us both on to the couch. I was surprised Casey didn't wake up. She just curled back into my side. I pulled the blankets over us and fell back asleep.


	9. Another Author's Note

Author's Note for Top of the Pyramid

Sorry it's going to be a while before I get the next chapter out. As I am rewriting them. So be patient. In the meantime I'm starting some other new fan fics.

Thank you,

Cindy


	10. Ch 7 A Date

Top of the Pyramid

Ch. 7 a Date

Author's Note: I'm not sure about this chapter. There maybe some cursing in this and up coming chapters. Thank you to all who are reading and reviewing. I'll try to get another chapter out soon but no promises.

Cindy

(Still in Derek's point of view)

I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. I followed the smell and saw Casey in an apron cooking. "Case that smells so good." I moaned out. She giggled and said. "Mom always said the quickest way to a man's heart is through his stomach." Then she blushed and stuttered. "I mean, I meant um." I chuckled wrapped my arms around her kissed her cheek and said. "Your Mom is a brilliant woman you know." Her eyes got wide and she smiled.

We ate breakfast in silence then Casey took a shower while I did the dishes. I know I must love this girl a lot I'm doing dishes. I felt happy about what Casey had said this morning. Maybe Casey won't beat the hell out of me tonight.

After I took a shower and got ready I went and found Casey. She was putting on her watermelon lip gloss that I could just imagine tasting. I told Casey there was going to be a change in today's schedule. She didn't look upset just surprised. First I took her to my favorite deli. Then we went to the park for a picnic. After our picnic we went to the movies.

I made my first real move at the movies. I did the fake yawn and put my arm around her. She blushed but snuggled closer. After the movie I took her for ice cream. That's when I made my second move. I feed her some of my ice cream. She giggled at me.

On our way back home I told her we were going out for dinner. I told her to be ready for dinner at seven and to wear something nice. She just smiled and nodded. At six Emily and Ashley showed up giggling. I just rolled my eyes. I told them Casey was upstairs.

At ten minutes till seven I was waiting by the stairs. I had on my best dress shirt and pants. My hair was gelled and tamed a little more than usual. Emily and Ashley rushed down the stairs laughing. "Don't you look nice?" Emily commented. "Thanks." I said smirking.

I looked up and saw Casey walking down towards me. She had on a very sexy light blue dress. Her hair was in curls all over. She looked so amazing. I was in shock when Emily poked me. "Whoa Casey you look beautiful." I said as Casey blushed.

Ashley and Emily left first. I helped Casey out to the car. "Where are we headed Derek?" Casey asked bringing me out of my daze. "It's a surprise Princess." "Oh okay." She said smiling a little. Then didn't get mad at me calling her princess though I meant it nicely this time. Then she didn't get mad or question me when I told her tonight is a surprise.

We sat quietly listening to the radio. I put it on Casey's favorite station. After a few minutes she sang along with Lips of an Angel. I just smiled at her. When we pulled up Casey ask where we were. "This Franco's a new French place." I explained. "But you hate French food." Casey said with a sad look. I laughed hugged her and said. "No I don't I really like French food." She smiled rolled her eyes and said. "Oh okay."

When we stepped into the restaurant Casey's eyes widened. "Derek this place is way too fancy." Casey said gasping as she looked around. "So what Case." I said smirking. "The bill will be so expensive." Casey said frowning. I laughed and said. "It's okay Case I've got Dad's credit card and he said we could eat somewhere nice tonight." I explained. "Does he know how expensive?" Casey questioned. "Yelp he got us in." I explained. "Okay I guess." She said as the host greeted us.

"Reservation for Venturi." I told him. "Of coarse Mr. Venturi you and your lovely date may come right this way." Casey blushed bright red as I grabbed her hand. "Thank you." I told the host. "You're welcome have a lovely evening. Your waiter will be here in just a moment." I pulled out Casey's chair. "Thank you Derek." She replied softly.

The waiter brought us water. Then I ordered sparkling cider. As we ate Casey and I talked about our upcoming senior year. She was talking about her courses when I started to laugh. She looked confused. "What's so funny?" She asked. I looked at her laughing again. "Case when do you have English?" I asked. She looked confused.

Finally after a few minutes she finally answered my question. "I have English first, Gym second, College Prep third, College Math fourth, Astronomy fifth, and Film sixth. Why?" She questioned still wondering why I had laughed. I laughed harder for a few minutes but then explained. "We have ever course but Gym together." I saw her eyes light up and she said. "And here I thought we would just have Film together." "You took Film to have a class with me." I teased her. "So you took College Math and Prep to have classes with me right?" She questioned. I nodded. I was embarrassed because I didn't even know my feeling for her then and I had still had a need to be near her.

After dessert we danced a few times. I held her as close as possible to me. "Case you ready to head home?" I asked in a soft tone. "Yes I am Derek." She answered. I took her hand in mine as we left. I helped her into the car. I started to feel so nervous. Soon I would be revealing my feelings. Though I felt pretty sure she felt the same way I couldn't be certain.

When I got into the car I took Casey's hand again. Before I started the car I kissed her hand. Casey starred at me and whispered. "Derek I had such a good time tonight." "Good Case you deserve it." I said responding back. "D seriously I don't need fancy restaurants to have a good time." She told me smiling. "Good cause next time we're going to Smelly Nellie's." I told her laughing. "Fine by me."


	11. Ch8 confession

Top of the Pyramid

Chapter 8 Confessions

Warning: Some Adult content

Author's Note: This will be the last chapter before I up the rating to mature. I'm hopefully going to get to spend sometime with my boyfriend who's been out of town so my next update might take a little while. Thank you to everyone who's reading and reviewing.

Cindy

When we pulled up in front of the house I could see the candle light through the window. "Derek I see lights inside should we call the police?" Casey asked looking worried. "No Casey it's just Sam and Ashley." I explained as she calmed down. As we got out of the car Sam came out of the house followed by Ashley. "All set D. Have a good night Case." Sam said pulling Ashley with him to his car.

"Derek, what's going on?" Casey asked as we got to the front door. I kissed her cheek and said. "Let's go in and I'll explain everything." "Okay Derek." Casey replied as I opened the front door. We stepped into the house it was filled with candles, flowers, and music. It was everything I had asked for and more. "Derek?" Casey questioned in complete shock. I chuckled. "Case this is a very special night." I said smiling. "Why?" She asked confused.

I wasn't ready to explain yet. So I put my hands on her face. I pulled her to me. Our lips were only inches apart. I kissed her gently. She smiled and waited for me to speak. "Case, when you fell from that pyramid I realized I had feel for you." Oh man that sounded sappier than it had in my head. She was smiling oh that's good it has to be. "Casey after all the fights and all the pranks and all the pain it was my way of loving you from a far. Cassandra Isabella McDonald I'm in love with you. I want to be your boyfriend." She looked even more shocked. "My boyfriend?" She asked. "Yeah Case." "I love you too but what will everyone think?" She asked looking scared. "You're in love with me too?" I asked making sure I had really heard her say that. "Yes Derek Michael Venturi I'm in love with you also." Casey said crying. "Good then I have something for you but first I want a kiss." I told her with a smirk.

We kissed again this one was more passionate. She pressed against me. I could feel her tears. "Case I love you so much I promise we'll be okay." I said. "How Derek what about school and our family?" She asked sobbing. I pulled the letter Nora wrote off the table. I handed it to Casey and kissed her cheek.

I stood waiting while she read the letter. It made me nervous. I had no idea what Nora had said. First Casey gulped then she started to cry again. Finally she was giggling and when she looked up at me she blushed. "What did Nora say?" I asked feeling anxious.

"First of all she said that you love me a lot. Then she said she was glad I love you back. She wants us both happy and said we have her and George's support completely. Then lastly she said to be safe tonight." Casey explained blushing again. "Holy shit safe as in um sex." I mumbled. "Yeah Derek but it isn't sex it's making love." She told me as she jumped into my arms.


	12. Ch 9 Are we ready yet?

Top of the Pyramid

Ch. 9 Are we ready?

Warning: Yes I changed the rating. From here on out there will be sexual content. If you are young and impressionable this is not for you. If you don't like sex scenes this isn't for you.

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and reading. I'm still unsure how many chapters there will be. I have 11 wrote so far. I will try to post again soon.

Thank you again,

Cindy

[Derek's point of view]

I swallowed hard as we kissed. She wrapped her legs around my waist. I carried her upstairs to my room. Sam and Ashley cleaned it and put new sheets on my bed. I laid Casey down and whispered. "I'll be right back sweetheart." She nodded and laid back. I went back down stairs and blew out all the candles except two. I grabbed them and a vase of the flowers. Then I headed back upstairs to Casey.

When I entered my room again Casey was sitting up on my bed not looking nearly as comfortable as I had left her. I noticed Casey was shaking. "Case are you okay?" I asked approaching my bed. "Derek um it's my uh first time." She said as her teeth chattered in nervousness. "Casey baby we don't have to do anything you're not ready for." I told her and for once I honestly meant it. Casey wasn't like other girls I didn't want her to regret this. I love her and I wanted her to know even if we didn't have sex it didn't change the way I felt.

Casey smiled shyly and said. "No I'm ready to make love with you." I couldn't help but grin at her. I started to kiss her slowly moving to her neck. I kissed her neck and collarbone. Then I reached around and unzipped the blue dress. I pulled it off her and threw it across the room. My breath caught at the sight of her. "Damn you are so sexy Case." I told her as I saw starring at the navy lace bra and thong she had on.

She smiled and unbuttoned my shirt. She moved just as slow as I had. We kissed again as she pushed my shirt off my body. I shrived at her touch. I heard Casey giggling at me. So I pushed her back down on the bed making her gasp. I started to kiss her boobs right above her bra. I reached around and quickly unsnapped it. She looked at me so full of innocents and so worried at what I thought. "Case its okay Baby you're so beautiful." Holy shit her boobs were prefect. They weren't too big but not too small either. They were peach and her nipples were unbelievably hard. I reached down and brushed my fingers along her breast softly. I heard Casey gasping as I touch her.

She shook a little. I could hear her teeth chattering again in nervousness. "It's okay sweetheart." I told her as I lowered my mouth. "Oh Derek." She moaned breathless as I sucked on her nipple. I rolled the other nipple between my fingers. I stopped and switched to the other.

I kissed down her stomach. She giggled and then panted. When I got to the top of her thong I stopped. She looked down at me I could feel her getting more nervous again. I wanted to reassure her. "I'll take it slow." I said as I ran my hand over the waist band of her thong. I waited for her approval. She smiled a little and nodded. I pulled it down her legs as slow as humanly possible. It was my turn to gasp.

"Case you're um oh wow." I managed to stutter out. Casey laughed and said. "Yeah I thought you might like the hairless look." I smiled at her thinking how great it was knowing she had done this for me and only me. "Damn sweetheart you are so fucking hot." I said lowering my hand to pet her soft pussy. "Oh Der." She whispered. I moved my fingers to her lower lips. I stroked the outside. I could feel the wetness seeping through. I opened her lower lips. Casey started to tremble.

This time I said nothing just rubbed her gently. As I hit her clit she moaned my name. I was so hard I almost busted the zipper on my pants. But I knew I needed to get Casey ready before I could take care of myself. I knew she would be in pain no matter what but I wanted to make sure there was the least amount possible.

I rubbed over her clit again. She moaned my name. Then I slipped a finger inside her. She tensed up at first but then she relaxed a little. I pumped my finger in and out of her at a leisurely pace. I felt her getting wetter by the minute. She was so fucking tight. I had sex with a virgin before and I swear she wasn't nearly this tight.

I added a second finger she tensed again. Then she cried out in pain. I stopped moving my fingers and asked. "Are you okay Case I'm so sorry?" I was panicked not knowing what to do. "I'm okay keep going." Casey said whimpering. "Are you sure Princess?" I asked feeling terrified of hurting her. Casey just nodded. "Casey listen to have to promise you'll tell me if I hurt you again." I said my voice shaking in fear. She smiled and nodded again.

I pulled my fingers out and pumped them back in at the same leisurely pace as I had done with one finger. Finally Casey relaxed again. I relaxed too. Then suddenly I wanted to do something I had never done to any girl. "Princess can I um uh taste you?" I asked in an anxious voice. She grinned at me and nodded giggling. Before I did anything I leaned over and whispered in her ear. "I've never done this before. I never wanted to taste any girl like I do you." She smiled so big and her eyes twinkled.

I went down to the end of the bed. I took Casey's feet and placed them on my shoulders. I looked up at Casey who was squirming in excitement. I wasn't sure exactly how to do this. I had seen it on porn and heard the guys at school talk about it but this wasn't the same. I was so nervous. But I wanted this first time for both of us. This wasn't just eating out some girl this was tasting Casey and making her feel good. I wondered if she felt about sex as I did about this.

I rubbed over her wet pussy with my fingers first. She moaned loudly. I leaned down and licked from the top of her pussy all the way to her ass. She was out of breath already. I smiled against her at her choppy breath. I kept licking and then started to suck on her clit. She was humping my face much to my amazement. I suddenly got why guys loved to do this for girls. I stopped sucking and moved my tongue inside Casey's yummy pink pussy. "Oh fuck." Casey screamed out. I was shocked but happy to hear her saying that.

I could tell how close she was to a huge orgasm. So I did something I remembered seeing on a porn we watched at Sam's house. I bit down on her clit. She came hard into my mouth screaming so loud I wonder if the neighbors would call the cops. She tasted so good I kept licking wanting every bit she had to give me. I brought her down as easily as possible. She still had her eyes closed. She looked worn out and sweaty but sexy as happy too.


	13. Ch 10 Next Move

Top of the Pyramid

Ch. 10 Next Move

Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek. I am not writing this for profit.

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone reading and reviewing. Sorry it's been so long I had writer's block and then some health issues. All better now. Sorry it's so short. I do know there will be 14 chapters in total now. Anyways once again thank you,

Cindy

Warning: Extreme sexual content

(Derek's point of view)

"Did I do okay?" I asked with a chuckle. "Hell yeah Babe." Casey said as I laughed again. "Good, do you need more time to recover?" I asked cockily. She giggled as she got up. She had a new glow to her beautiful body. She pushed me back and unzipped my pants. Then she unbuttoned them. I helped her pull them down. She was starring at my silk black boxers. I saw her taking in the sight of my hardness for the first time. Her eyes had gotten wide and she looked a little scared again.

"Case, its okay we'll just do what you feel comfortable with." I told her honestly meaning it. "Okay." She whispered as she pulled my boxers down and off my legs. "Um Derek?" She questioned. "Yeah Casey." I responded. "How do you uh how can I um what do I do?" She asked. She wanted to know how to give a hand job. "I'll show you if you want me to." I suggested. She smiled and nodded. I wrapped her hand around my cock. Her hand was shaking so I rubbed circles soothing her.

Once she relaxed I put our hand firmly on my cock. "Firm but to too hard and then there's a pull, push kind of action." I explained to her. Her hands were so soft I was having trouble not cumming right then and there. I let her continue until she leaned her head down. I pulled her up quickly.

She gave me a sad look and said. "You don't want me to you know with my mouth." I smiled and said. "Not tonight Case." "Why not D?" She asked looking insecure. "Because Baby I'. Uh well ready to cum already. I'd exploded if your mouth came anywhere near my cock. I promise I'll let you another day if you want to try." I explained hoping she understood. "But you did me." She said embarrassed. "Case, I wanted to taste you and you tasted so fucking good." I said making us both smile. Casey blushed a little as I rubbed her wet pussy again.

"Case are you ready?" I asked. She grinned and said. "I'm ready Derek." "I love you Casey." "I love you too Derek." "I'll go slow but tell me if you want to stop and we will." I reassured her. I slowly guided myself to her entrance.

As I entered her I felt her barrier. I was so nervous and worried about hurting her. I kissed her and pushed in and far as I could. She bit my lip crying out in pain. I pulled back to look at her but not out. "Casey do you want me to pull out Baby?" I asked worried.

"No I'm okay." She whispered. Tear started to fall down her face. "Are you sure Casey?" I questioned wanting her to stop hurting. "I'm okay she said. I stayed still for another few minutes. Then I pulled out slowly and then back in. I kept up the slow pace. I wanted to cum so bad. She was so warm and tight. But I wanted this to be good for her too. Finally I heard her moaning. "Are you okay?" I asked not sure if the moaning was good or bad. She panted out. "Oh yeah."

"Casey I don't think I can wait much longer." I said moaning. She smiled and said. "It's okay me neither." I picked up the pace. "Faster, harder Derek baby please." Casey begged. As I got closer to cumming I felt her tighten. Then she came screaming my name. I couldn't help but cum right after panting out her name.

As I slowly pulled out she whimpered. I stood my legs still shaking. I threw away the condom and grabbed a wash cloth. I got it a little damp. Casey was still lying in the same spot. She looked exhausted. I cleaned her as she whimpered. I smiled at her and laid the wash cloth back in the bathroom. Then I climbed into the bed next to Casey and lay down. I pulled her close to my side.

I saw tears in her eyes. Shit! I had done something wrong. "Casey baby are you okay?" I asked hoping I could make it better. She wiped her eyes and said. "Yeah Der I'm okay sorry I'm just a little overwhelmed." She smiled and I smiled back. "Me too Case, me too." I said kissing her softly. "I love you Cassandra." "I love you too." She said as she fell asleep in my arms. I couldn't help falling asleep right after her.


	14. ch11 bad dream happy reality

Top of the Pyramid

Ch. 11 Bad dreams, happy reality

Warning: There is sexual content.

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone reading and reviewing. Please enjoy.

Cindy

(Derek's point of view)

I heard Casey crying out during the night. I woke up from the sound worried. "Case, Casey Baby wake up." I whispered kissing her softly. She looked up at me. She had tears running down her face. "Baby, please tell me about your nightmares?" I said needing her to talk to me. She started to cry again and then she started to sob. I held her tight. "Oh Casey I love you." I said not knowing what else I could say to her.

After a few minutes she finally calmed down. "It's the same dream every time." She explained still looking scared. I stroked her hair. Then I kissed her softly in support. "In the dream I'm trapped in the coma. I can hear your voice. You keep telling me you're in love with me and how beautiful I am. And I want to open my eyes and tell you I love you too but I can't. I can't wake up." She explained as she started to cry again.

I sat up and pulled Casey into my lap. "Case I did tell you how beautiful you are and I did say I was in love with you. These aren't dreams baby. They are memories." I explained. She smiled a little and said. "Really are you serious?" I chuckled and said. "Yelp Casey. You're beautiful, I'm in love with you, and now you're awake to hear it." "I'm so in love with you." Casey said. I laughed and said. "Oh me too beautiful."

"Derek I don't know if I can go back to sleep." Casey whispered looking embarrassed. "Me neither how about a shower then some breakfast." I suggested. "That sounds wonderful." Casey said smiling at me. Then she kissed me moving her hands up and down my stomach. "Baby you've got to be sore so please watch where you've got your hands." I was pleading with her. "I am sore but I still want you." She said shyly.

I smirked and said. "Come on Case shower time." She was a little shaky getting up. I guided her to the shower. "Sit down." I said pointing to the toilet. Casey followed my instructions while I started to get the water warm. Then I went over to Casey and picked her up. I carried her into the shower with me. Then I set her down and started washing her hair. The whole time I was washing her hair she was moaning. She was driving me insane. I started to kiss her neck and then down her collar bone. I could already see the hickies I left last night and I tried not to leave anymore knowing she would be upset.

As I sucked on her nipples she moaned louder. I rubbed my hands down her stomach. I flicked her clit causing her to scream out. "Derek please?" She begged. I dropped to my knees. I sucked her clit into my mouth and gently fingered her. "Oh fuck Derek, yeah Baby more." Casey screamed. Then she started to cum screaming out my name.

I waited for her to recover and then I asked. "Feeling better?" I kissed her softly as she nodded. I finished washing her body. She leaned against me catching her breath still. I had turned and was starting to wash my hair when I felt Casey's hands on my ass surprising the hell out of me.

The next thing I knew Casey was on her knees. "Casey baby are you sure you want to do this?" I asked not wanting her to feel like she had to. She nodded as she pumped my cock in her tiny hands. "That feels so fucking good Case." I moaned out. I saw her smiling and then she put her hot wet mouth on me. "Oh shit." I gasped. I was hard as a rock.

She kept sucking header. "Baby I'm about to cum." I warned her. She giggled against my cock causing me to groan. I tried to pull her head away. As I started to cum I couldn't help but pull her towards me. She choked a little and finally pulled away with a popping sound. I started to cum as Casey pumped me in her hand again.

We quickly cleaned up again. I kissed her and said. "You were so fucking good at that." She looked down and then I asked. "You sure you never did that before?" Casey didn't answer she just blushed as we dried off. We put on our robes and headed down stairs.

Casey started to get the food out when I stopped her. "Sit down Case I'm making breakfast for me beautiful Princess." I said. She giggled and sat down. I made us a simple breakfast nothing fancy but Casey was smiling at it like it was. We were eating when the phone rang. It had seemed like it was just me and Casey in the world. We had forgotten about everyone else. Since I was closet I answered it.


	15. Ch 12 Dealing with Edwin and Lizzie

Top of the Pyramid

Ch. 12 Dealing with Edwin and Lizzie

Author's note: Thank you again to everyone reading and reviewing. Just one more chapter after this one and then a short Epilogue. For those of you reading my other fan fic I will be updating it soon too. As well as starting on my newest Twilight one. Do once again thank you for reading and reviewing and enjoy.

Cindy

(Derek's point of view)

"Hello, oh hi Nora. Yeah we had a very nice night. Sure yeah they can come home. We need to talk to them anyway. Sure we'll see you guys tomorrow. I love you too Nora." I said chuckling. As I hung up the phone I looked over and saw Casey nervously chewing on her bottom lip. "Uh um Lizzie and Edwin are on their way home. They got bored and missed each other I guess." I told her. "I guess we should talk to them about us." Casey said agreeing with what I had said to Nora.

Casey was just about to go get dressed when Edwin and Lizzie busted in. "Shit." I muttered looking down at our robes. Well this is one way to tell them. As they bounced into the kitchen we were both unsure what to do. Lizzie's eyes were huge. Edwin was smirking right at me.

Edwin laughed and said. "See their together we were totally right." Casey and I both gasped. Lizzie snapped out of it and laughed. "You didn't think we would know. We know everything." Lizzie said. "How long have you known?" I questioned. Edwin answered. "That this was going to happen? Oh since they moved in." "What?" I questioned. He laughed again and whispered to Lizzie. "All that sexual tension is gone." I shot him an annoyed look.

"Are you okay with this?" Casey asked coming towards me but looking at them. I grabbed her hand. Lizzie and Edwin smiled at each other. There was silence for a while. Casey was getting nervous. What if they were grossed out or just didn't want us together?

Lizzie grabbed Edwin's hand and questioned back. "Are you okay with this?" She said pointing to their hands. I was socked Ed and Lizzie and he didn't even tell me about it. Casey smiled and said. "As long as you two aren't as serious as we are." Lizzie rolled her eyes at her sister but then answered. "We're too young for a sexual relationship yet." Edwin blushed but nodded in agreement. I spoke up. "I'm okay with you two but will Dad and Nora be? I mean Casey and I only have another year here at the house and we're almost 18." I said. "We don't plan on telling them yet anyway." I nodded.

Casey, Edwin, Lizzie, and I ordered pizza and watched movies. Casey sat in my lap in the recliner. While Edwin and Lizzie sat next to each other holding hands. It was great to be able to kiss Casey whenever I wanted to. She tastes so sweet. Edwin and Lizzie looked happy too. I think this was the first time they didn't have to hide their relationship in front of people. As night came Edwin and Lizzie kissed good night and went to their rooms.

Casey had fallen asleep. I carried her to my room and laid her in my bed. I was sure Dad and Nora weren't going to let her sleep there when they were home. So I took advantage of them being gone. I undressed Casey leavening her in her bra and thong. I got undressed too and snuggled against her. I heard her mumble. "I love you Derek." I kissed her and said. "I love you too Case."


	16. A quick Author's Note

Author's Note for Top of the Pyramid:

Sorry this isn't the last two chapters like I had planned. I have them wrote out but they have been misplaced in my house. So I am currently looking for them so I can type and post them. If I don't find them in a few days I will just write new ones. Sorry for not posting them yet.

Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing,

Cindy


	17. Ch 13 Smerek and Smasey Forever

Top of the Pyramid

Ch. 13 Smerek and Smasey Forever

Warning: There is sexual content and bad language.

Author's Note: I didn't find the original version of this chapter I wrote so it isn't as good. This will be the last chapter and then a short Epilogue. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoy!

(Derek's point of view)

I heard something. I figured it was just Edwin and Lizzie getting up. A few seconds later my door opened. Marti ran in and bounced on to my bed. Casey was still sleeping. I hurried to cover her. "Smerek I'm home." Marti screamed out waking Casey up. "Oh shit." Casey screamed. I laughed a little.

Marti's eyes were huge. "Smerek are you and Casey getting married?" She asked. I laughed again as Casey was blushing still in shock. Dad and Nora came in. "I see you two had a nice weekend." Dad said. "Um yeah." "Come on Marti let's go get breakfast started." Nora said leading her out of my room. "Casey can I talk to Derek alone?" My Dad asked. She nodded but then asked for a second.

Dad figured out Casey wasn't dressed and blushed hurrying out of my room. I started to laugh again. "Damn it Derek this isn't funny." Casey said annoyed with me. "I'm sorry Case." I said seeing how upset she was. "Everything will be fine Case." I said hoping it would calm her. She kissed me and said. "I hope so."

Dad reentered my room as Casey left. "Derek I don't expect Casey to be in your room much but when she is remember to lock your door." Dad said. I looked at him in shock. "Um sure Dad." I said. "Okay go get a shower and check on your girlfriend I'm sure she's still freaking out." He said. I nodded and headed to Casey's room. When I got there I noticed she wasn't there. Then I heard the shower running. I grabbed my clothes and went in.

Lucky for me I know how to pop the lock. I heard Casey singing. I quickly got undressed and joined her. She jumped a mile and asked. "What are you doing here?" "I leave here you sexy princess should know that after all you're the smart one." I replied. She rolled her eyes and said. "I meant in the shower." "I came to kiss you and love you the doors locked just like Dad requested." I said.

"I doubt your Dad said we could have shower sex." Casey replied. I laughed and said. "Nope but he said the next time your in my bed to lock the door." "Really that's all he said?" Casey questioned. "Yelp." I said as I kissed her. It wasn't long before I was hard. I started to kiss her neck and collar bone. She was moaning and rubbing my sides. I got to her chest and quickly took her nipple into my mouth. "Oh Derek that feels so good." Casey gasped out.

I loved making her moan. Every sound she makes turns me on more. It wasn't long before I entered her. She was still tight but it didn't seem to hurt her nearly as bad. I pumped in and out of her. We were both on edge. I picked her up and leaned against the wall. She started riding me. It only took seconds before she was cumming. Then I moved us to stand again and pounded harder to my release. We both came screaming out each others names.

We quickly finished our shower and dressed. I kissed Casey again before we went down stairs. "I love you Casey." I said in my serious voice. She smiled and said. "I love you too Derek so much." We went down stairs hand in hand. I only saw Nora, Edwin, and Lizzie. "Where's George and Marti?" Casey asked noticing them missing too. "George is talking to Marti about the two of you." Nora explained.

A few minutes later Dad and Marti came in. "Hi Smerek and Smasey." Marti said hugging us both. "Hi Smarti." I said hoping she wouldn't ask us when we were getting married again. Not that I didn't want to marry Casey some day in the future. Lucky for me Nora had breakfast ready.

Casey and I fed each other and held hands through out breakfast. No one seemed to mind. Nora and Dad both smiled a lot. I did feel bad for Edwin and Lizzie they looked jealous of us. After breakfast the whole family got ready and went to the zoo. I usually hated the zoo but this time it was great. I even bought Casey and Marti stuff animals from the gift shop.

When we got back home from the zoo Sam called. He wanted us to go to a party with him. Casey was nervous since Sam, Ashley, Sheldon, Ralphie, and Emily were the only people from school who knew about us being a couple. But I told her I didn't want to hide us from anyone. I hadn't seen most of my classmates since school let out. I really wanted to show off my new beautiful girlfriend. I knew some people wouldn't like it since we are step-siblings but I didn't care.

"Der-ek." I heard Casey yell in her panicked voice. I ran to her room. There were clothes everywhere. "Baby what's wrong?" I asked. "I can't find anything to wear." She said starting to cry. The old Derek would've made fun of her and left. But I'm not him anymore and I hate seeing her cry. So I hugged her and then started looking through her clothes.

I handed her a blue jean skirt and purple lacy tank top. "Are you sure?" She asked looking at them. "Yelp Princess they're almost as beautiful as you." I said as she blushed. "I'm going to go get dressed see in soon Case." I said as she nodded looking at the outfit.

About 20 minutes later I waited down stairs for Casey. Lizzie came down so I asked her if Casey was ready. "Yeah she's right behind me." Lizzie said as Casey came down. She had her hair down in curls. "Whoa hey there hottie have you seen my girlfriend?" I asked making her blush again. Then she got close and whispered in my ear. "You should see what's underneath." I felt myself getting hard at just her words. She giggled noticing too. She kissed my cheek. "Come on Princess." I said dragging her out the door.

Casey was so nervous when we got to the party. One of the football jocks was throwing it. Usually we hated them but a party is a party. When we arrived Sam and Ashley greeted us first. Then we saw Ralphie he gave us a thumbs up. Emily and Sheldon were on the dance floor. I noticed some of the kids starring. I finally decided to show them Casey is mine.

"Hey Princess want to dance?" I asked. She nodded and let me pull her onto the dance floor. I pulled her as close as possible. I could feel almost every eye on us. This was it time for me to show them she's mine. I leaned over and captured her lips. The kiss was as passionate as the ones we had alone. Suddenly I realized I didn't hate PDA I just didn't have the right partner before now.

As we pulled apart Casey asked. "What was that for? "Just wanted to make sure they all know you're mine." She frowned at first but then giggled. "I thought you hated PDA?" She questioned. "I did before you." I responded kissing her again. I had no idea what our classmates thought and I didn't care. I noticed as Casey kissed me back she felt the same way.


	18. Epilogue

Top of the Pyramid

Epilogue

(Derek's point of view)

Author's Note: This is the end folks. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. Sorry this wasn't up sooner but I had some personal issues come up. Anyway once again thank you and please continue reading my other stories.

Thank you,

Cindy

Senior year was beyond awesome. Casey and I were the hottest couple in school. We even got picked cutest couple for the year book which thrilled Casey. About ¾ through the year our college acceptance letters arrived. That's when I got nervous about my relationship with Casey. She was accepted to the best colleges not only in the country but in the world. I had no idea how either of us would deal with the distance between us if she left. I knew I was going to Queens.

But then Casey announced that she got a full scholarship to Queens. She said she would be joining me there. I was so excited and knew I had become a sap but couldn't seem to care about that. Dad and Nora even offered to help us get an off campus apartment together. It would save a lot of money so us.

Dad and Nora announced her pregnancy at mine and Casey's graduation party. Seven months later Casey and I came home and met our brother. Jonathan was a very cute baby. As I watched Casey holding our shared brother I knew one day she was going to make a great mother. Looking at that little boy made me actually dream about us having a family which is insane considering we were just college kids.

During our junior year of college Casey and I returned home for our Christmas break. During this time Edwin and Lizzie finally revealed their relationship to Nora and Dad. They were shocked. They thought Edwin and Lizzie were just best friends. With them now being 17 they allowed them similar lead way they gave me and Casey. But they were disappointed that Edwin and Lizzie waited so long to tell them.

I proposed to Casey our senior year of college. I had just an offer from the New York Rangers. This meant a new country and a new life. But I couldn't leave without the best part of my old life, the love of my life. Surprisingly Casey accepted my proposal.

We moved to New York right after graduation. Casey started law school and we got married. Crazy enough a year later Casey gave birth to our first and second children. Our twins were Dylan our big boy and Daisey our beautiful little princess.

Edwin and Lizzie ended up getting married shortly after high school ended for them. They now have four kids. Marti became an actress and married her agent they have one child. Our brother Jonathan had a hard life after Dad died of a heart attack when John was just 15. John got into some trouble and Casey and I took him in to help Nora out. So we moved him to New York with us.

Casey and I had our own three kids and then John too. Our youngest Dana was just five when John moved in. John finally started doing better in school and in life. He became a doctor shortly before Nora's death making her so very proud. John married and has two children of his own.

When I met Casey I never imagined I would ever even like her. Now I'm married to her and we have kids together. Everything I once hated about Casey I've learned to love. She's done the same with me. I'm so happy that Casey fell off the top of that pyramid because that was the day I fell totally in love with her.

The End


End file.
